1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for improving launching performance when using a portable information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional information processing system including a portable information terminal having a plurality of functions and a wireless terminal which wirelessly communicates with the portable information terminal, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-19748 published on Jan. 25, 2007, discloses, for example, a system including a portable information terminal having functions such as phone call, payment, address book, mail and the like, and a key unit. In this system, security is achieved by restricting use of all the functions of the portable information terminal (except call to 110 (emergency call) or the like) when a distance to the key unit is greater than or equal to a predetermined value.
In a smart phone that is currently popular as a portable information terminal, a touch panel is installed in a display unit, and various applications corresponding to icons can be launched by touching any of the icons arranged on a home screen when the home screen is displayed on the display unit.
Further, the smart phone is provided with a so-called sleep mode for stopping display of the home screen or the like in order to prevent careless launch of an application which is not intended by a user and wasteful power consumption. The smart phone is automatically switched to the sleep mode when there is no manipulation by a user as well as when there is no operation for a specific period of time.